Broken Dreams and New Beginnings
by Shagti2
Summary: Ash is 23 and at the end of his rope, depressed and drunk. The love of his life (you will not believe who!) has cheated on him with Gary! Pikachu was put in a coma! Can a surprise visit from an old friend help him out of his stupor, or will Ash die with a
1. Prologue

Broken Dreams and New Beginnings: And life goes on…

By: Shagti2

Ages: Ash- 15, Misty –15, Tracey-16

I sighed as I looked at her by my side. Oh, the ever so amazing, beautiful, intelligent, and over all great Misty. I sigh again, as I lose myself looking at her. She was walking a little bit ahead of me, so she didn't notice my staring.

Walking beside me was Tracey. He had been traveling with us for quite some time now, and we were almost the best of friends. Brock was spending a few months in Pewter for a while, and he was going to catch up with us in a few weeks. He noticed me looking at Misty, or so I thought.

He looked at me, and beckoned for me to stop. Misty went on walking, unaware we had stopped. 

"Hey, Ash can I ask you something?" Tracey asked me anxiously. I was beginning to get a little nervous. If he knew my secret, then I'd have to kill him. Or at least bribe him…

"Err… yeah sure, Tracey. What's it about?" I replied, waiting for him to ask if I had feelings for Misty.

Tracey started to look nervously at his shoes, a slight blush creeping across his cheeks. "Would you happen to know if Misty is… you know? Seeing someone? Or has a boyfriend?" 

I looked at him quizzically, not quite understanding what he was asking. "Why do you want to know, Trace?"

"Well, see I kinda like her…." He answered. I was shocked. Tracey? And Misty? I just wasn't prepared for this….

There was only one thing to do. Tell him the truth. "No. No she isn't with anyone."

Tracey almost leapt in the air for joy. "Oh, thank you so much, Ash! You don't know how much this means to me!" he shouted. His shouts caught Misty's attention, and she found us a good hundred feet away from her.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING THERE!!! GET OVER HERE!!!" she screamed at us, her eyes flashing in rage, her hands on her shapely hips. I sighed again, as Tracey gulped in fear. We ran as fast as we could, and almost turned back as Misty started to wallop us with her mallet.

Later on that night, it was my turn to make dinner. I silently stirred the pot of my version of Brock's No-Chew-Lazy-Boy-Stew. Its chef required anything but laziness, and it wasn't exactly No Chew. But it was still decent. It would take a really big idiot to actually mess up one of Brock's recipes.

As I stirred the stew, Tracey was talking to Misty, showing her some sketches in his sketchbook. Misty turned the pages in amazement and wonder, admiring Tracey's artistic skills. As she flipped the last page, a shocked expression came on her face. 

She looked at Tracey, who was busy looking down in sheepish embarrassment, drawing a picture aimlessly in the dirt. She lifted his head and asked him a question. Tracey nodded yes. Then he asked her a question, and she nodded yes. Then they leaned in and kissed.

I dropped the large wooden spoon I was using for the stew, my heart broken in two. Misty… and Tracey… together… I couldn't handle it.Or could I?

It isn't like if I actively pursued a relationship with her… I was so busy caught up in pokemon training, trying to be a master. When we first met, I really didn't think that much about her like how I think of her now. 

Serves me right. Well, I guess this is what I deserve. So I decided to just let things be. I'd be happy for my friends, happy that they found someone who could appreciate them. 

I wiped away at a stray tear that managed to get out, and finished the stew. 

"Dinner's ready!" I called out, hoping my voice didn't sound like if I was crying. If it did, I don't think that the two of them would notice. They were too busy looking into each other's eyes.

Oh, this is too much now. I don't know how much longer I can stand this anymore. I found them making out THREE times already today, and I ended up doing most of the work. I'm happy for them, really I am, but having to see them do this, I mean, C"MON!

But what can I do about it? 

Nothing. So that's what I'm going to say about it. 

Nothing.

Luckily, we had a long stretch of road to go before we reached the next town, so they had to be satisfied at holding hands for now. I was walking briskly ahead of them, Pikachu on my shoulder. They told me that they were officially together that night, so it's not like I was surprised. 

It still hurt though. I tried to forget about them and their relationship, and concentrated on the road ahead. I guess I was concentrating on the road ahead so much that I didn't notice they were still behind me. Noticing something wrong, I turned around. 

A few hundred feet away, they were busy making out in the middle of the road. Dammit, this was too much. I started to call after them, but then stopped. Instead, I trudged on ahead. 

If they wanted to make out so much, I wouldn't stop them. They'll just have to do it in front of someone else whose heart won't shatter every time they kissed.

I ended up in the pokemon center a little bit in the evening. It wasn't a very large center, but it had free beds, so I wasn't complaining. I handed the nurse my pokemon, and decided to just relax for the rest of the night, and formulate some sort of plan to get my next badge.

I took out my Discman, and started to listen to any CD that came to hand. I didn't care what it was, I just popped it in and started to listen to it. I put on my headphones and started to listen. Well, lo and behold, it turned out to be Papa Roach.

# Cut my life into pieces

_This is my last resort,_

_Suffocation, No breathing_

# Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding

# 

# This is my last resort

# 

# Cut my life into pieces

_I've reached my last resort,_

_Suffocation, No breathing_

_Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding_

_Do you even care if I die bleeding?_

_Would it be wrong, would it be right?_

_If I took my life tonight, chances are that I might_

_Mutilation out of sight_

_And I'm contemplating suicide_

_ _

_'Cause I'm losing my sight, losing my mind_

_Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine_

_ _

_I never realized I was spread too thin_

_Till it was too late and I was empty within_

_Hungry, feeding on chaos and living in sin_

_Downward spiral, where do I begin_

_It all started when I lost my mother_

_No love for myself and no love for another_

_Searching to find a love upon a higher level_

_Finding nothing but QUESTIONS AND DEVILS_

_ _

_'Cause I'm losing my sight, losing my mind_

_Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine_

_Losing my sight, losing my mind _

_Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine_

_Nothing's alright, nothing is fine_

_I'm running and I'm crying_

_ _

_I can't go on living this way_

_ _

# Cut my life into pieces

_This is my last resort,_

_Suffocation, No breathing_

_Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding_

_Would it be wrong, would it be right?_

_If I took my life tonight, chances are that I might_

_Mutilation out of sight_

_And I'm contemplating suicide_

_ _

_'Cause I'm losing my sight, losing my mind_

_Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine _

_Losing my sight, losing my mind_

_Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine_

_Nothing's alright, nothing is fine_

_I'm running and I'm crying_

_ _

__As the song died down in my ears, I realized it totally summed up how I was feeling. 

Well except for the suicide part, that is.

I listened to the rest of the CD, as Tracey and Misty finally made their way to the center.

Misty walked up to me, angrily. "Now why in the hell didn't you wait for us?" she demanded. 

I looked up at her, and lowered my headphones. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize you still knew I existed. You were rather pre-occupied, and I decided to give y'all some space," I replied coldly. A little too coldly.

Tracey shuffled uncomfortably on his feet, watching our exchange. Thankfully, Misty just huffed and grabbed Tracey by the arm.

"Whatever, Ketchum. You're just jealous that a dumb freak like yourself won't be as happy as me and Tracey!" she retorted, and went over to the other end of the center, leaving me speechless.

Something about what she said struck a nerve deep within me. I felt like she had stabbed me right in my heart.

Maybe she was right, I mused as tears started to form I my eyes. I pulled my cap over my face and hoped no one could see me trying to hide my tears.

Even if I had told her how I felt, she still would have picked Tracey. At least I now know how she stands. 

Later on that night, I ate my dinner by myself, trying to ignore the happy couple. They were busy eating spaghetti a-la Lady and the Tramp- the human version.

I tried to eat my cheeseburger as quickly as possible, but it seemed to big. Pikachu was already on dessert, licking his ketchup happily.

As I choked down my meal, a plan started to take form in my mind. I was going to leave them and travel by myself for a while. It isn't like they would miss me or anything.

"To busy sucking face to even notice me around," I thought bitterly. After what seemed like an eternity, I was down to my last bite. I swallowed it fast and picked up Pikachu. He clung to that ketchup bottle with all of his worth.

I went into our room and put Pikachu down. He scampered unto a bed and started to eat the ketchup once more. I took off my jacket and put it in my bag, and took off my sneakers and lay them near my bed.

I plopped down heavily, being careful not to disturb Pikachu. I put my cap over my face once more and started to go to sleep.

I don't know how long I slept, but next thing I knew, I awoke to something moving. My eyes opened, and I saw Misty sitting on her bed, flipping through a magazine.

She saw my eyes open. 

" Hey, Ash," she said. Her anger was gone, and she seemed to be in a good mood. I got up slowly, and swung my legs over the side of the bed, and brought myself to a sitting position. 

"Hey, Misty."

She kept on flipping through the magazine. " Sorry about today, ok? I was busy, and I can understand," she said, her attention still mostly given to the magazine.

"Yeah, no prob. If I were Tracey, I'd probably be doing the same thing," I said jokingly, but then stopped at my mistake.

Misty dropped the magazine in shock, her surprise all over her face. "What are you trying to say, Ash?"

I felt my face turn red, as I tried to search for a good explanation. "Uh, I'm not trying to say anything! I just meant… you know…" I stammered out. Really smooth, huh?

"Tell me the truth, Ash!" she demanded. My mind went racing as I searched for an answer. But then a question came into my mind.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked, trying to cover myself up.

"Because that seemed rather an odd answer," she replied smoothly. I was backed into a corner. Options were presented. I could lie, but I'm a lousy liar. The best thing, I figured would be to tell the truth.

I scratched behind my neck, and took a deep breath. "I guess because if I was in Tracey's place, I would be all over you all the time. Who wouldn't?"

Misty backed away. "Ash, I don't need this right now! I already have a boyfriend!"

I lowered my head in shame. "Yes I know. But Misty, I do like you. I like you a lot."

Misty opened her mouth to say something, but she never got a chance to say anything. 

"You, BASTARD!" Tracey yelled from the doorway, a clothes iron in his hand. I backed up warily. Pikachu was still fast asleep, despite my conversation with Misty, and Tracey's exclamation.

I raised my arms in surrender as I got of the bed. "Tracey, it's not what it looks like," I said slowly. 

"Famous last words!" he yelled, as he came at me, the iron swinging. I blocked with my forearms, and felt the painrun up my arms. The smell of burnt flesh and hair filled the room as I took the edge of the hot iron on my forearms.

Mist leapt up in my defense. "TRACEY, NO!" she yelled, as she took the iron from him. Pikachu finally woke up to the smell, and leapt up in front of me. 

"Pikapi!" he yelled in surprise, as I clutched at my burnt arms. 

"Don't worry. I'll be ok," I said through gritted teeth. I made my out of the room, leaving Misty with Tracey.

I picked up my stuff from off of the ground and placed it on a chair. Nurse Joy had given me a salve and wrapped up the burns for me. I was preparing to leave. The others knew that I was leaving, but they didn't even see me in the infirmary.

Pikachu was resting inside the Pokemon center and I decided to take a quick walk before we left. As I walked out the exit, I heard the sound of a branch break behind me. I whipped around, only to get a solid punch in the face from Tracey.

I staggered back, clutching at my face. My nose started to bleed through my fingers. 

"You, bastard! You tried to get my girl!" he yelled at me, waving his fist around. Then he kicked me solidly in my gut, and I doubled over. Tracey slammed his elbow in my back, causing me to cry out in pain. I fell flat, and he began to kick me a few times in my body and face.

"Stay away from her," he muttered, as he walked off. 

I picked myself up, and shook away the stars in my head. I now knew where I stood with him. With the both of them.

I took out a napkin and wiped away the blood from my nose, and picked up Pikachu. He was none the wiser, although he looked at me suspiciously as I walked along stiffly.

For the next couple of days, I started to contemplate the situation. I knew that whatever friendship I had with Tracey was over. He would believe whatever he wanted. 

With Misty, though, was a lot more complicated. Maybe, after a while, I could try to talk to her again, but it would be different. She knew how I felt, and she couldn't return my love to her anyway.

Even if she felt the same way. 

Ok, this is a prequel! Or depending on the order of it, the beginning! Anyhoo, send suggestions and comments to [Shagti2@aol.com][1] or flames to [Shoveitupyour@ss.com][2]! G'night Gracie!

_ _

_ _

   [1]: mailto:Shagti2@aol.com
   [2]: mailto:Shoveitupyour@ass.com



	2. Broken Dreams and New Beginnings

Broken Dreams and New Beginnings

By: Shagti2

Ages: Ash-22Brock-27

Ash slowly came back to the waking world all too soon. The pain from his headache didn't help matters any. With a slight groan, he got up from the floor and detached his hand from the half empty bottle of Johnny Walker Black. 

He was in his tiny little apartment near Indigo Plateau. After achieving his dream of becoming pokemon master when he was thirteen, Ash had thought life was set. How wrong he was. For a time, he had been happy and content, not to mention sober. But the last time he had been sober was two weeks ago.

Ash looked around at the trashed apartment. He was in his bedroom, and it was a royal mess. Empty beer cans and bottles of liquor were all over the place, along with empty pizza boxes, newspapers and bed linen. 

Ash himself was in no better shape. He stood in the middle of the room, with a pair of boxers on. He was in good shape, but he desperately needed to clean up. His dark black hair hung limp around his face. His golden-brown eyes were no longer bright and full of life as they had been when he was a child, but bloodshot, dull and empty. His face had a few days worth of stubble, and he reeked of alcohol.

Ash went over to the bathroom, took a leak and went back to his room. He picked back up the bottle of liquor he woke up with and took a long hard swig. As the hard liquor coursed down his body, he took some comfort in it, though he winced at the burning sensation. He lay down on the bed and took another swig. Ash sighed as he looked up at the clean white ceiling.

E remembered the times when he used to do the same thing with his former love. They would cuddle after their passionate love-making and just stare at the ceiling, enjoying each others afterglow. 

Ash forced himself to forget those times, to blot her out of his memory. Remembering such things would only make it worse. As was about to take another swig, there was a knock on the door. 

Cursing, Ash set down the bottle on the nearby nightstand and went to answer the door. Ash didn't care who it was, he would just tell them to leave him alone so he could get back to shutting out the world and getting drunk stupid.

"Who is it?" Ash asked, his voice hoarse and low. 

"Uh, is this where Ash Ketchum lives?" a familiar voice asked politely. For the first time in days, Ash felt something other than sorrow and self-pity. 

"Brock? Is that you, man?" Ash asked, about ready to open the door.

"Uh, yeah it is."

Ash took a deep breath and opened the door a crack. Sure enough, there was one of his oldest and dearest friends.

Ash opened the door for him. "Brock, hey you look great." 

Brock was looking pretty good for himself. He still stood taller than Ash, even though both had grown taller since their younger years. He still had the same spiky hair, the same dark complexion and he even still had the green vest, but instead of the brown pants and orange shirt, he had on loose fitting cargos and a white shirt underneath the vest.

Brock went a bit bug eyed as he saw Ash. Ash had changed a lot since the last time he had seen him, and it wasn't for the better. " Ash, you look like crap!"

Ash shrugged. His self-esteem and self-respect had left ages ago and shame had gone out the window with the others. "So?"

Brock was a bit taken aback by his response. "Uh, did I interrupt something?" he asked, thinking that Ash was with someone.

Ash scratched his head and beckoned him in. " No, not unless you consider getting drunk doing something." 

Brock entered, without saying a word. Brock almost had the urge to run out after seeing Ash's apartment. As Ash closed the door behind him, Brock spun around, a thousand questions on his mind.

"Hey, Ash why does your place look like this?" Brock asked, his voice filled with concern. 

"Did you come here to visit or to criticize?" Ash snapped, sounding angry. He didn't mean to, but the liquor was already getting to him.

Brock raised his hands in mock surrender. "Whoa, Ash. I didn't mean anything by it. It's just that, you don't look to good. What does…" Brock said, but was cut off by Ash.

"Look, lets not talk about her, ok?" Ash said quietly, his head bowed. Brock nodded. A least he knew what was bothering Ash.

Brock folded his arms. 'Alright, that's ok man, but where's Pikachu?" At that, Ash broke down and started to sob. He slid to his knees, his body racked with sobs. 

Brock knelt down by his friend. "You don't mean that he's.." Brock asked fearfully. 

"He's in the Center, in a coma!" Ash sobbed onto his friend's shoulder. " It's all my fault, all my fault!"

Brock hugged his friend and let him cry for a little before he urged him to continue. "Were you drunk?" Brock asked slowly.

Ash whipped his head up, a shocked expression on hi face. "Brock, I may do some stupid things, and I may not be that great of a person, but I would never, ever, drink while training pokemon."

Brock gave him some space. The two sat on the dirty carpet, which reeked of spilled beer.

"Well, you obviously didn't see the last time I defended my title, did you?" Ash said, more accusing than anything.

Brock blushed. " Uh, I was kind of with Suzie. By the time we…ur… finished, you're match was over."

Ash nodded his head in understanding. "I guess that's ok. Well I won, but Pikachu had done this move that one the match. Unfortunately, the recoil hit him so hard, he was knocked in a coma." Ash bowed his head down again as more tears came down his face. "If I hadn't told him to use that move, he would still be around!"

Brock nodded his head. "What about…her?" he prodded.

Ash turned his head away. He whispered only one word, and only one word needed to be said. "Gary."

Brock's eyes went wide with that. "She was with-"

"Yup."

"But she-"

"Was lying." Ash said, more to himself than to Brock." You know, I would have died for her? She was everything to me, man. I mean, without her, I always thought I would die."

Brock cocked an eyebrow at that. "You're not going to try to kill yourself, are you?"

Ash nodded his head no. "No. I found out the hard way that some things are worse than death."

Brock nodded his head. Part of his mind thought about Suzie. He wouldn't be able to live without her either. He shook himself out of his morbid thoughts and refocused on his friend.

"How did you find out?" Brock needled.

Ash gave a chuckle. It was the sort of depressed laugh men on death's row give when they were about to die. "I caught them. Doing it. In her bed."

Brock gave an audible gasp.

Ash remembered that day clearly. He had decided to make a surprise visit to her at her house. It was a beautiful day and barely 4:00. He had taken his good sweet time getting there, wanting to really surprise her. He even had bought a dozen of Golden Roses. They had cost him over 600 dollars, but it was well worth it. He had used the spare key she had given him and entered silently. 

As he headed towards her bedroom, he heard her moan in ecstasy, a sound he knew all to well. Something in the back of his mind said it wasn't good, but he ignored it. Then he heard a strange grunting sound, sound he knew she didn't make.

He ran and opened up the bedroom door, only to discover the shock of his life. She was naked, straddling another man. She whipped around in surprise, shock all over her face.

"Oh, God…" Ash whispered, his fingers suddenly numb. The roses crashed on the ground, some of the petals breaking off.

"Uh, Ash, it isn't what you think," she said hurriedly. 

"You…you…" Ash stammered, trying to grasp at what he saw. Then to make things impossibly worst, he heard the voice of his worst enemy.

"Why, hello, Loser!' Gary sneered from underneath her. Ash felt the urge to pound Gary into nothing, but stifled it. The depression was already setting in. He turned around, his head low.

"It's over," he said, tears already rolling down his face, which would be the first of many. 

"No, wait, Ash! Let me explain!" she shouted after him. By then Ash had already closed the door and was soon out of the house.

Gary had finally beaten him; there was no doubt about it.

"And, that's what happened," Ash finished, recounting the story to Brock. Brock looked at him funny.

"Now why in he world didn't you beat up Gary?" Brock asked, folding his arms.

"Because, it takes two to do the horizontal mambo," Ash replied, the phrase from childhood still fresh in his mind. He had mulled over that for some time now, and he knew it was true. Attacking Gary would have been pointless. He would still have felt as bad as he did.

Brock stood up and helped Ash to his feet. "C'mon, man. You need to clean up. You go in the shower, and I'll help out here, ok?" Ash blindly nodded and headed to the bathroom to take a much-needed shower.

A couple hours later, Ash's apartment was looking a lot better, with all the trash disposed of, and everything was put in it's place. Ash had showered and shaved and was starting to look like his old self again. He had put on a plain black long sleeve shirt and blue jeans. He was at the dinner table and sipping some coffee Brock had prepared for him.

"So, when was the last time you spoke to her?" Brock asked. 

"Not since that afternoon. I don't think I'll ever face her again," Ash replied. They sat in silence for a while, until Ash spoke again.

"Hey, how come, you're down here? Pewter is quite a bit from here, and the league competition isn't for another couple of month's." 

Brock leaned back in his chair. "Well, I was just in the mood for some traveling and I decided to go visit some old friends that's all."

Ash nodded. Ash was still exuding a great amount of negativity.

Brock sighed. "You have to get over her, Ash. If she won't appreciate you, I bet you there are plenty of people who would."

Ash put down his cup and stared into the coffee. "But, I love her. Even now, I still do."

Brock was starting to get annoyed with Ash. "Look, I understand you're hurting but, she cheated on you! You can't just stay here forever moping and destroying your liver!"

"Why not?" It was more of a statement than a question.

Brock raised his hands in the air. "Dammit, Ash! I understand you love her, and to tell you the truth, I think you always will, but you have to move on with your life."

Ash stood up from the table and started up to his bedroom. Brock got up and grabbed his shoulder.

"Let go of me," Ash said quietly.

"Ash, as your friend, I can't let you do this to yourself. You have to move on!" Brock retorted.

In a flash, Ash had turned around, looking angry and sad at the same time. "You know what Brock? I am tired of you staring down your nose at me! Just because your life isn't crumbling around you, doesn't mean that you have to act like you could put mine back together!" Ash screamed in his face.

Brock took a step back. Ash faltered. "I'm sorry," he said, looking away in shame.

"Sorry's not going to cut it, Ketchum,' Brock said icily.

Ash looked up at him tears welling up in his eyes. "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me! Please forgive me!"

Brock pointed his finger at Ash. "No. You have to do something first before I accept your apology."

Ash nodded his head. "Anything, Brock."

Brock cracked a grin. "Good. Pack a bag of clothes and stuff. You're coming with me. ROAD TRIP!"

Ash smiled at his friend and went into his bedroom. A few minutes later, he was ready, a duffel bag filled with clothes and gear and he had his official league cap. Grabbing a leather jacket from the nearby coat-rack, he put it on. 

"Alright, let's go," he said, a glimmer of his old self appearing. 

They left the apartment and went to Brock's station wagon that was parked in the apartment garage. 

"Where are we headed?" Ash asked, although he knew the answer.

"Cerulean. It's been a long time since we saw Misty, huh?" Brock answered as they put their stuff in the back.

Ash had a bit of a smile on his face, and Brock was relieved. Maybe this trip would be the thing to get Ash's mind off of Duplica.

Had you going there, didn't I? Well, I'm going to leave it open, just in case I ever get back to it. Well people you know the drill: All comments, suggestions and overall flattery to [Shagti2@aol.com][1] and all flames and general questions of my sanity to [Shoveitupyour@ss.com][2]! G'night, Gracie!

   [1]: mailto:Shagti2@aol.com
   [2]: mailto:Shoveitupyour@ass.com



	3. Closure

Broken Dreams and New Beginnings: Closure

By: Shagti2

Ages: Ash – 22, Brock – 27, Gary – 23, Duplica - 22

Ash Ketchum peered out of the tinted window of Brock's station wagon the dark countryside. It seemed as if the shrubbery was going in the opposite direction rapidly. 

Not for the first time since they left, Ash felt his belly rumble. He turned over to the driver of the vehicle.

"Hey, Brock? When do you think we could get some food?" Ash asked almost whining.

Brock gave a small chuckle. The old saying came to mind: The more things change, the more they stay the same. 

"Well, we could stop at this diner here. We could get something to eat," he said pointing at the bright neon lights up ahead. Ash nodded his head.

Brock sped towards it, and pulled off the highway. He parked in the almost vacant lot and turned off the engine. Taking his keys, he got out of the station wagon with his friend and they headed towards the glass doors of the diner.

As Ash passed by a shiny silver BMW, he paled and stopped. Brock was almost through the doors then He noticed his friend wasn't in front of him. He looked behind and saw the ashen Ash trembling at the car. Brock hurried over to his friend's side. 

"Hey, Ash? What's wrong?" Brock asked him. Ash looked at Brock, and then looked at the car.

"He's here," he said, gulping loudly. 

"Who?"

"Gary."

Brock grabbed his friend's arm, rage building up in him. "Then let's get the bastard!" he almost shouted. Ash tore his arm from his grasp and stopped him. 

"No, Brock. Let's not start any trouble. We could eat elsewhere. Let's just go back into the car," Ash said almost pleadingly.

Brock cocked his eyebrow at his friend, surprised at his uncharacteristic hesitation and fearfulness. 

"Ash, listen to yourself! You sound like if you're scared of this guy! He stole your girl! Aren't you pissed at him?" Brock asked him incredulously. Ash looked away. 

"I'm more pissed at myself for having thrown Duplica into his arms," he muttered and headed towards the car.

Brock shook his head and followed suit. As Ash was about to climb back in the car, the doors of the diner swung open.

Into the brightly lit parking lot, strode Gary and Duplica. Gary hadn't changed that much since childhood. He was a full inch taller than Ash, and his brown hair was still spiky. His face still bore the arrogant smirk. He was dressed in a long black shirt, and gray pants that tucked into calf length black military boots.

Duplica had changed a bit though. She was now a very shapely and beautiful woman, and she enjoyed showing it. She wore a tight knee - length red skirt. Her blue hair was now almost half the length of her back.

As they walked out of the diner, they noticed Ash and Brock. Ash's face mirrored the hurt and sorrow in his heart. Brock was seething in rage, but managed to keep a hard exterior on. Duplica looked at Ash in shock, while Gary's smirk widened.

"Well, lo and behold! If it isn't good old LOSER!!" Gary shouted out. Duplica reddened and whispered something in Gary's ear. Gary looked at her scowling.

"Oh c'mon! You don't want trouble? Well I won't give Loser boy any, don't worry," he replied.

Ash came from the station wagon's door, and stepped forward.

"Hello, Duplica. Gary," he said in response, his voice completely neutral.

Brock stood behind him. 

"Well loser, fancy meeting you here. What you come here for? Humble pie?" Gary asked, folding his arms.

Brock started to take a step forward, until Ash placed a hand on his chest. Ash let out a little chuckle, acting like I had been a good natured joke.

"Well actually no. We were just leaving. See you around," he replied. With that he turned around and headed towards the car. Brock turned around and did the same thing. 

Gary was getting angry. He didn't expect Ash to take it so well. As they opened the doors to the car, Gary said one more thing. He knew it would get the response he was hoping for. 

"Well, to bad about Duplica, huh? At least she finally picked the better man!" Gary shouted out at him. Duplica reddened some more, and tugged at Gary's sleeve.

"No, Gary. Stop already," Duplica begged.

Ash stopped cold at that. He strode towards Gary his face completely blank. He stopped when he was about a few inches away from him, their toes almost touching. 

"You know, maybe you're right, " he said simply. Then without a moment's hesitation, he turned his face, grabbed Duplica and gave her a hard, passionate kiss on her lips.

Duplica's eyes widened in surprise, but then they shut as she got into the kiss. After a few seconds, Ash broke it. 

Ash turned to Gary triumphantly. " Now ask her who the better man is."

Gary felt rage well up in him, as he realized what just happened. He grabbed the front of Ash's jacket and pulled him so close, their noses almost pressed together.

"Oh, no you don't, Loser! I'm not like your punk ass! Don't even think about doing something like that again!" Gary yelled in his face. He roughly let go of him.

Ash straightened his jacket with a smile on his face. "Oh, you mean like this?" 

Then quick as a flash, he grabbed Duplica and began to kiss her even more. He started kissing down her neck, and she moaned in pleasure.

Gary grabbed his shoulder and tore him off of her. As Ash spun around, he threw a wild punch to his face. Ash blocked it and held on to Gary's arm.

"Now you're beginning to understand how I felt," Ash said, looking him right in the eyes. Then he pushed Gary away and turned to Duplica.

Ash looked at her, and she looked at him. Ash's face once again mirrored his hurt. 

"I love you. With all my heart and soul," he began.

Duplica's eyes welled with tears. "I'm so sorry! It was a mistake with Gary!"

Gary looked up at them, the smirk gone, anger written all over him. They both ignored him.

Ash hugged her tightly, and she returned his embrace. He looked down at her, at gently wiped away he tears on her face.

"Oh, Ash…" she said dreamily.

"And that's why we're through," he finished. He let go of her, and placed her next to Gary.

"You two enjoy each other. You're perfect for one another," he said as he headed to the car, where Brock was watching from.

Duplica broke down crying, looking for solace in Gary's arms. He ignored her and walked over to his car.

Ash turned around and shouted, "YOU KNOW WHY? 'CAUSE YOU'RE A TWO DOLLAR WHORE AND HE'S A DESPERATE BASTARD!"

Brock laughed loudly at that, as Ash hopped in. Brock turned to his friend, and was surprised to discover he had tears running down his cheeks.

"Are you ok?" he asked. Ash looked up at him, and then looked down. He touched his lips, then wiped them with the back of his hand.

"I'm getting there," he replied. Brock nodded in understanding and they pulled out of the lot.

That's the end for now. Comments and suggestions to [Shagti2@aol.com][1] and flames to [Shoveitupyour@ss.com][2]! G'night Gracie!

   [1]: mailto:Shagti2@aol.com
   [2]: mailto:Shoveitupyour@ss.com



	4. Old Wounds Never Heal

Broken Dreams and New Beginnings: Old Wounds Never Heal

By: Shagti2

Brock looked over to his friend, Ash. He was staring out of the window, silent and seemingly in thought. Brock sighed, and turned his attention back to the road. Ever since their confrontation with Gary and Duplica, Ash had seemed a bit introspective and withdrawn.

The morning sun rose in it's brilliant glory, almost blinding Brock, making half scowl, half smile at the sight. 

"Damned sunrise," he muttered with a smile on his face. Ash nodded his head automatically, making Brock wonder if Ash actually was listening.

They traveled on for a half hour, before the next word was spoken.

"Misty," Ash said suddenly. Brock looked at him questioningly.

"Urr…. What about her?" Brock asked.

Ash stopped staring out the window to look at Brock. " She's the reason this all happened."

"Now where did you come up with that?" Brock asked, starting to wonder about Ash's mental stability.

Ash stretched his arms a little. A faint, sad smile appeared on his stubbled face. 

"You see, I had liked her. Way back when we were traveling together," Ash said.

Brock chuckled softly. He would have to stop through a few towns on the way to pick up some money. 

"What happened?" he asked, urging his companion on.

" Tracey happened," Ash replied. 

Brock almost lost control of the station wagon. He pressed on the brakes firmly, causing the car to come to a screeching halt. Thankfully, both were wearing their seatbelts, and the fabric restrained them from causing their heads to crash through the windshield.

Ash looked at him, wild-eyed and incredulous. Brock snapped his head towards his frightened friend.

"You have so much filling in to do!" Brock practically shouted.

Ash tried to catch his breath. "Ok, ok! Just don't kill me, man!"

After a few seconds, Ash told him about it.

"It's rather simple. Tracey developed a crush on her, same as I did. Only thing is, he acted on it. He took the chance and asked her out. Misty most likely liked him, too. I couldn't handle seeing them together, so I called it quits and I left them for a while.

"Then I met Duplica," Ash said, almost gagging on his former girlfriends name. "You do the math."

Brock sighed, not for the first time. " I get it. You think if you never loved Misty, you would never have left the group and gotten together with Duplica."

Ash nodded his head in agreement. "Right. I'm not blaming her, I'm just saying."

Brock folded his arms. "So how come you never told her anything? At least to explain why?"

Ash sighed as the memories came back. "I did."

Without another word, he raised his forearms and bared them. Across both,long, thin burn scars laced there way across them. Brock grimaced.

"Misty did that?" Brock asked incredulously. Ash nodded his head no.

"Tracey did it," he corrected.

Brock swore under his breath. "Dammit, that must have hurt!"

Ahs shook his head. "You better believe it. They came from the iron he had in his hands when he went into the blind jealous rage," Ash said, quoting the "blind, jealous rage" with his fingers.

As he folded back up his sleeves, Ash let loose a soft laugh. Brock cocked his eyebrow at him.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

Ash looked at him, with a genuine smile on his face. "If I were in his position, I would have made sure I would have gotten him!"

Brock looked at him. Soon, both were laughing hysterically as the vehicle resumed it's course on the highway.

The laughter died down, and for the first time since they began this trip, Brock saw the beginnings of Ash's old sparkle in his eye.

They passed a large restaurant at the side. Ash looked at him, and then he heard it. 

Ash's stomach rumbled.

As he did when he saw the sunrise, Brock half-cursed, half smiled. The car once again pulled off the road, and they pulled in to the parking lot.

"Hey, Brock!" Ash called out, as he got out of the station wagon.

"What?" he replied, as he closed the door to his side.

Ash broke out into a run. "Last one there, pays for breakfast!" 

Ok, people. Im working on a little prequel to this, so it would be a little bit more clear. Please, I enjoy your comments, and I would like to know what I'm doing right, and what I'm doing wrong. Send that to [Shagti2@aol.com][1] and send all of your flames to [Shoveitupyour@ss.com][2]! G'night Gracie!

   [1]: mailto:Shagti2@aol.com
   [2]: mailto:Shoveitupyour@ss.com



	5. Belts of Leather, Jaws of Glass

Broken Dreams and New Beginnings: Belts of Leather, Jaws of Glass

By: Shagti2

Ages: Misty –23, Ash –22, Brock – 27, Misty's husband - 25

In the city of Cerulean, there is a neighborhood. It is practically the stereotypical envisioning of utopia in suburbia. Two-story houses nicely kept and painted in various shades of whites and blues – a few greens thrown in – went down the block, all with white picket fences. 

One house in particular belonged to Misty Kasumi Waterflower. Well, actually it was Misty Kasumi Waterflower Cassen now, what with her shotgun marriage a few months ago. The pretty redheaded woman sat in the front porch, rocking away in the white love seat rocking set, the wind blowing at the loose flower print dress she had on. For only 23 years old, she seemed much older. 

She had no wrinkles or worry lines, though. Her face was flawless and beautiful, no abnormalities marking her. What made her seem so old, was her eyes. Eyes that were filled with a bit of pain, a bit of sorrow, and if you looked really closely, anger. 

For what seemed to be the billionth time, Misty sighed. The smell of the roasting chicken from the kitchen came through to the front door, keeping Misty alert of its progress. 

Misty lowered her head and buried her face in her hands. She thought of the days when she was happy, when she had felt content and safe. That seemed like lifetimes ago, back in the days when she used to travel with her friends. She tried to stop herself from drudging up more memories, but they came unbidden. Misty started to see his face. 

Ash's face. 

She had loved him all those years ago, and he would always have a place in her heart. But Misty knew that they could never be together. It had been to long and they had lost touch. That, and the fact she was married to one mean…

Her train of thought was thankfully broken by the squeal of tires. Feeling the familiar fear well up in her, Misty looked up expecting HIM to show up. Thankfully, the familiar Buick Regal wasn't the car occupying the space in front of her house. It was a dusty station wagon.

Misty stood up, getting ready to tell them to get out of the driveway. She came down from the porch.

"Hey! You can't park there!" she started. That's when the window rolled down. 

"Is that anyway to greet an old friend?" Ash Ketchum asked. 

Misty covered her mouth in surprise, gasping. Ash came out of the car, along with Brock. 

"Misty!" he said, and tried to hug her. She backed up instinctively. The old fear came back to her.

"Leave. Go! You have to get out of here!" she said, wild-eyed and fearful. Ash looked down at her.

"So, **that's** the way you greet old friends?" Ash asked bewildered.Brock came over to the other side.

"Misty! What's wrong?" Brock asked. Misty began to back up, then she started to push them back into the car. 

"Please! You have to understand! You have to go!" Misty pleaded. Ash's face hardened, but Brock looked at her questioningly. 

"But, Mist…" Ash began before Brock cut him off. 

"Why, Misty? What's the matter?" Brock asked her. Misty was about to answer, until she heard IT.

"Oh, no. It's too late," she said. The Buick Regal pulled up to the curb. 

The blue sedan braked and stopped. Misty backed up away from it. It's occupant came out of the car angrily. He was handsome man, even though his features were twisted in a mask of rage. He was dressed in a black dress pants and shirt, a dark blue vest covering the ensemble. They were tight enough to show off his slightly muscular dancers build and his clenched muscles, but loose enough to allow free range of movement.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU, AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY DRIVEWAY!?!" Rudy Cassen exploded, waving his fists. His face was turning purple and the veins in his head and neck were almost threatening to burst. Brock and Ash backed up.

"Rudy? As in Travoita Island, Rudy?" Ash asked, recognizing him.Rudy paused and squinted, as if trying to remember the pokemon masters face.

"It can't be… you! Ash Ketchum?" he asked. Ash nodded his head and stuck out his hand.

"It's been a long time," Ash said cheerfully. Rudy ignored his hand.

"Not long enough. Now get out! Before I have to kick your ass! AGAIN!" he screamed. Ash backed up, and raised his arms in surrender.

"Ok, man. Just, calm down. You'll rupture something like that," Brock said. He turned to Misty.

"I'll see you around, ok, Misty?" the Pokemon Breeder said, before he went over to his side of the car. Rudy grabbed Misty's arm roughly.

"No, you won't!" he shouted. Misty squirmed at the pain he was causing her arm.

"Rudy," she hissed under her breath. " You're hurting me!" 

He squeezed even harder. "Good." Just as he was about to drag her away into the house, Ash grabbed his shoulder.

"She said you're hurting her. Let her go," Ash said stone faced. Brock came from his side, and folded his arms. Rudy looked at him. Then he looked at his shoulder.

"Get your hands off of me," he said. 

"Get you're hands off of her, then I'll get my hands off of you," Ash replied. 

Grimacing, Rudy let go of Misty's arm. Bruises already had started to form on it. Misty held it in her other hand. 

"Now get off of my property, before I call the cops on you!" Rudy threatened. Ash let go of his shoulder and turned around. Brock followed soon followed.

As soon as the station wagon had pulled away and went down the street, Rudy turned his attention to his wife. 

Misty looked at him in horror. "Rudy, please! I tried to get them to leave, I did!" He slapped her across the face, knocking her down. Then looking around to make sure no one saw him, he grabbed her by her long red hair. 

"You still haven't learned, have you? No one makes me look like a fool! Not them, and especially not you, you scrawny little hag!" he shouted at her, as he dragged her into the house. Misty began to beg and scream, but it accomplished nothing.

As soon as they passed through the threshold, Misty could have sworn she saw her life flash before her eyes.

"Rudy, PLEASE! STOP!" she screamed hysterically. HE flung her head down on to the hard wood floor. As she tried to shake the stars out of her vision, Misty saw him fumbling with his belt. 

"Oh, please, no! Rudy, please!" she moaned at the top of her lungs. He ignored her, and tore at the fabric of her dress. With a loud rip, he had torn most of the material from her body, leaving her in her bra and panties. 

He finally managed to get the belt out of his pants, and raised his hand high in the air. 

"I told you what would happen if you don't do as I say! I told you!" he said, then he brought his hand down, heavily. Misty screamed at the top of her lungs, as the heavy leather came down on her bare flesh. 

He did it again, faster. It struck her square in the back and she screamed again. Misty's screams began to degenerate into loud sobs. Soon Rudy was lost in his frenzy and was whipping her as fast and hard as he could. Misty clung to his pants, begging for him to stop, but nothing seemed to work.

As Rudy raised his arm in the air one more time, Misty closed her eyes, and waited for the pain to come. She heard the sound of the door splintering. Misty opened up her eyes, to see the door knocked off of it's hinges, and Rudy looking at the intruder.

Correction. Intruders. 

With a wild yell, Ash drove his fist deep within Rudy's gut, knocking the wind out of him. Then he followed up with an uppercut that originated from his ankles. Rudy went down - hard, a tooth flying out along with a bit of blood. 

Brock came over to Misty's side, and hugged her. She cried into his vest - clad shoulder, as Ash looked at the moaning body of Rudy with hate.

"Belt of leather, jaw of glass," Ash muttered, rubbing his sore knuckles. He turned around to see Misty sobbing in Brock's arms. Fresh hate welled up in him as he noticed Rudy's handiwork. Her slender frame was covered in welts and bruises, some from the belt, and others much older. 

"Is she-?" ash began, but Brock raised a finger to his lips. Ash nodded his head in understanding. He went to the car and grabbed the cell phone. He punched in three numbers and waited.

"Hello? Yes, I would like to report a case of Domestic Abuse," he said quietly. 

Well I hope this has managed to surprise all you folks. On a more serious note, this here chapters dedicated to the families who go through this. No one, I repeat, NO ONE, deserves to this sort of treatment. Makes you thankful for divorce and restraining orders, no? 

Don't worry it will turn out to be an AAMRN… I'm just warming up! Oh wait… next chapter is * GASP * the last one! Find out what happens… and if you know me, I won't make it easy for our heroes! You know the drill, all suggestions and comments to [Shagti2@aol.com][1] and all flames to [Shoveitupyour@ss.com][2]! G'night Gracie!

   [1]: mailto:Shagti2@aol.com
   [2]: mailto:Shoveitupyour@ss.com



	6. Regrets and Reconciliations

Broken Dreams and New Beginnings: Regrets and Reconciliation

By: Shagti2

O'Reily's Pub and Restaurant was located in Cerulean. It was a nice enough bar, where trainers or whoever old enough came to get a good drink, and probably some good companionship. It was a brightly lit place, with the television's broadcasting pokemon battles, past and present, from opening to last call.

In the center was the bar, where the bartender and owner of the place, a man called Riley stood and served drinks with a grin and a friendly face. Of course, if a man( or woman ) got drunk and stupid enough, Riley always had his aluminum bat ready to take care of business. Tables were spotted all around the place, some with half empty beers and other alcoholic beverages on their otherwise clean wood surfaces.

At one of these tables in the back, where the light didn't quite reach and left it in shadows sat two people, busy talking and drinking. They were Ash Ketchum (though Riley didn't know that. If he did, he'd have tried to get his autograph for his nephew) and his friend Misty Waterflower.

"… and so, I found 'em in bed, and I told her it was over," Ash said, his blurred voice betraying his drunken state. They had been there for a while now, Ash and Misty that is. It had been two days since Ash and Brock had come and helped get Rudy arrested for domestic abuse, and they had been helping Misty get her life back together. Tonight was Ash's suggestion to help her spirits.

"Wow, man… that had to suck," Misty replied, her voice also slurred, her breath reeking of the beers they had consumed already.

Ash nodded his head slowly, and leaned back in his chair. "Yeah, but hey, shit happens and all…." He started to say, then tears welled up in his eyes."Shit happens…"

"Geez… but it could a' been worse, ya know," Misty said, somehow thinking that would help her friend. Ash nodded his head and wiped at his eyes.

"Yeah, it could have been," Ash repeated, his voice a little clearer. He looked up at Misty. Misty looked back at Ash, and raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?" she asked. A stupid grin got over Ash's face.

"You know, it's been a long time, but you still look damn good, Mist," he blurted out. Misty laughed, a little bitterly.

"Ash, your drunk, I'm drunk. We both know that's not true," she said, lowering her head. Ash reached out and grabbed her hand. 

"I don't know what that bastard's been telling you all these years, but you are. You are a beautiful woman, Misty, and don't let anyone, ANYONE tell you otherwise," Ash stated, almost sounding sober. Misty's eyes welled up with tears.

It had been so long since anyone had told her she was beautiful, she realized. Rudy was always telling her how much of a scrawny hag she was and that no one could ever lover her as much as he could. That's why she stayed with him. Not because she loved him per se, but because after a while… she believed him.He was her security blanket she had come to believe in. The one constant in her life.

The tears fell began to fall silently, as she dwelled on her thoughts. Then the sobbing began. Ash was by her side in a heartbeat and hugged her tightly. At first she winced from the pressure on the fresh lashes on her back, but then she hugged him right back. Until…

Ash kissed her on her cheek. Misty pulled out of his embrace, more out of reflex than anything. With Rudy, that usually led up to… well something not very pleasant for her.

"Ash, no…" she whispered, pushing him away. Ash backed off, his eyes wide.

"What is it, Mist? Did I do something wrong?" Ash asked. Somewhere deep inside of her, old anger and old memories came up in her. 

"You know damn well what you were trying to do!" Misty hissed. Ash's eyes went even wider.

"But I just kissed you!" Ash shot back, his voice full of hurt.

"Like hell that's all you wanted!" Misty yelled at him.

"But Misty, I didn't mean anything by it!"

Misty rose up on rubbery legs, her temper and the alcohol taking control of her body. 

"Yeah, sure, that's all you wanted! You're just like him, you know! You only sweet-talk me when you want to get laid! Then when you're done, it's back to the screaming and the beatings!" she yelled at him. 

"Go to hell, Ketchum," she hissed, and grabbed her purse. Then she stood up, and took a step around to stalk off angrily. If she hadn't drunk that last beer, Misty might have just made it to the door. As it was, she pitched forward onto the hard, wooden floor.

Ash got over to her side in a heartbeat, and shook her gently. 

"Misty, are you ok?" Ash asked, his voice filled with worry. In reply, she threw up on him and muttered, "Fuck you." Then she passed out.

"But I thought that's what we wanted to avoid…" Ash replied, confusion written all over him.

Misty eyes fluttered open. The throbbing headache she felt was more than enough evidence of her alcoholic indulgence of the night before.She looked around, and shielded her eyes from the sun's glare. She was in her room, covered from head to toe in a comforter, her head propped up by pillows. 

Misty smelled the familiar and welcome scent of coffee. She rose up out of the bed, only to discover she was stripped down to her sports bra and panties. Blushing furiously, though no one was around, she wrapped herself tightly in the comforter and looked around.

Last night was a haze to her. She remembered only bits and pieces of it, and the headache she was suffering from didn't help matters any. With a sigh, she decided that last night's remembrance could wait for later. What she needed to do was find the source of the coffee. 

It was right next to her, or rather on the table near the bed. With a tight grin, she took it and sipped it experimentally. Finding it was cool enough to drink, she practically inhaled it in two gulps. Already, her headache was dulling a little, and she got out of bed.

Misty stretched experimentally, feeling a little bit of fatigue get worked out of her. Then, she tied her hair back in a ponytail, grabbed her robe and opened the door.

The smell of a delicious breakfast cooking put a bit of a smile on her face, and she walked down the stairs to the kitchen. Brock, of course, was the one making breakfast in his frilly apron, while he talked to Ash. Ash was sipping a cup of coffee. Both were in t-shirts and boxers.

"Morning," Misty said. Ash looked up at her, and for the first time, Misty could make out some hurt in his eyes. 

"Good morning, Misty," he replied tensely. Brock turned around, and smiled.

"Nice to see your up, sleepy-head!" he said cheerfully. "Enjoy the coffee?"

"Uh, yeah, I did. Thanks, Brock," she said, trying to turn her attention from Ash. 

Brock shook his head. "Don't thank me, thank Ash. He's the one who remembered how you like it. Even made it himself."

Misty cocked an eyebrow.

"You remembered from all those years ago?" Misty asked incredulously.

Ash shrugged sheepishly, his eyes focusing on the coffee in his cup. "It was nothing, really." Holding any comments, Misty just let the matter drop.

"So, uh, what's for breakfast?" Misty asked as she slid into a seat at the small breakfast table. Of course, she ended up sitting across from Ash. He seemed almost intent on not making eye contact with her. Brock, who had long turned back to the stove, was oblivious to it.

"Well, I hope you don't mind eggs benedict, blueberry pancakes, and bacon," he began. Misty smiled.

"Don't mind 'em at all," she replied. Brock whipped back around, a huge grin on his face.

"Good, cause we ain't having any! Eggs sunny side – up and this here… turkey ham," he said. "Sorry, but I didn't have enough time to go the grocery store. No bacon anywhere around here."

Misty lowered her head. "Rudy never liked pork. And his preferred meat was turkey ham." 

An uncomfortable silence filled the room. After a few minutes of this, Misty spoke up once more.

"So, uh, Ash, where's Pikachu?" she asked. Ash closed his eyes, as if blotting out a painful memory.

"In the pokemon center at home," he said tightly. Brock turned back around, and motioned with his hands not to press the matter further. Misty shook her head in understanding. Suddenly, Ash got up.

"I'm going to take a walk," he said simply. Brock turned back around, once again. 

"But, what about breakfast?" he asked. Ash smiled. 

"Don't worry, Brock. I'll be back in time. There are two things I'm never late for: A pokemon match…"

"… And a meal," Misty, Brock and Ash all said at the same time. They looked at each other, and then burst out laughing. 

The walk to the pokemon center took only a few minutes from Misty's house and Ash took the time to organize his thoughts. It was a nice day, and Ash dressed accordingly in a white t-shirt, jeans and a pair of beat up sneakers. His official league cap was on his head.

He arrived at the small center. Ash walked up to the front desk, to be greeted by the Nurse Joy there. 

"Hi, Nurse Joy," Ash said, trying to sound cheerful. The pink haired nurse smiled back at him.

"Why, hello there, Ash! How are you?" the sunny nurse asked. Ash took a deep breath. 

"Well, I've… been better, and I've been worse, to be honest with you. Is it ok, if you can transfer a few pokemon over here for me?" Ash requested. Nurse Joy nodded her head.

"No problem."

Ash scratched behind his head sheepishly. "Well, actually, there might be a bit of a problem. One of them is… in a coma." Nurse Joy looked upon him sympathetically. 

"Oh, yes, Pikachu. I think he'll be ok to transfer. But it might take some time. You can get the other five now, though."

Ash nodded his head. "Thanks. It means a lot to me." In reply the nurse nodded her head. Ash walked over to the transfer module, and typed in his trainer registration number and professor Oak's phone number. In less than a minute, Tracey Sketchit's face filled the view screen. 

Ash sucked in his breath. He was hoping to see Professor Oak, but apparently he was too busy to answer the phone.

Things had never been great between Ash and Tracey since that incident years ago. They barely saw each other, and when they did, it was usually tense and angry. Tracey's residence in Ash's hometown didn't help matters any. 

"Hello, Tracey," Ash said neutrally. Tracey looked at him in disdain.

"Ketchum. What do you want, now?" he asked, folding his arms. Ash took in a deep breath, trying not to press the matter. 

"Look, I just want to withdraw five of my pokemon, that's all, OK?" Ash replied. Tracey scowled, and began to type on the keyboard of his computer. 

"Fine, which five?" he asked, the frown going away from his face, only to be replaced by a bored expression. 

"Hitmonlee, Bulbasaur, Snorlax, Magum, and Pidgeotto. That's all, and I'll be out of your hair."

Nodding his head in acknowledgement, Tracey put in the appropriate pokemon. 

"And where are you now?" Tracey asked. 

"Cerulean," Ash replied. Tracey stopped cold. He looked directly into the view screen, his eyes filled with fury.

"You bastard! You're there for her, aren't you?" he hissed angrily. Ash lowered his eyes.

"It's a long story, Tracey. You wouldn't understand," Ash said. That just made Tracey angrier.

"Yeah, right! You still want to steal her from me, don't you?" Tracey shot back, the level of his voice rising even higher. Ash whipped his head up, his eyes blazing angrily.

"Guy, if you didn't have your head up your ass all the time, thinking the world revolved around you, you would have realized that she's not yours! She hasn't been for quite some time now! She got married, and to make things worse, she married a sonofa bitch that uses her as his boxing bag!" Ash exploded at him, getting angry himself.

Tracey's eyes widened. "You mean…" he asked timidly.

Ash calmed down once more, and scratched behind his head. "Yeah. He… beat her. Me and Brock are down here to help her out for a while."

Tracey smoothed back his hair, as he sighed. " Ash….I'm sorry. I didn't know."

Ash nodded his head. "We didn't know until it was almost to late ourselves. We all lost touch for a long time."

Tracey leaned heavily into his chair, and rubbed his temple with his fingers. Mouthing something under his breath, he finished typing in the rest of the coordinates for the pokemon to be sent.

"Your pokemon are on their way," he said when he was done.

"Yeah, thanks."

As Ash was about to cut the communication, Tracey spoke again. "Ash, wait. I'm sorry about what happened all those years back."

Ash waved his hand in dismissal. "Don't worry about it, man."

Tracey shook his head. "No, I really am. You just don't understand. What I did… it was uncalled for. I was only trying to prevent what happened to me before happen again."

"What?" Ash asked, totally bewildered.

Tracey leaned back and released a deep breath. "You see, before I met up with you guys, I had a girlfriend. And I had loved her with everything I had. But she ended up leaving me for my best friend. I always believed it was because I was so passive. I beat myself up, thinking if I had given her more attention, if I had been more protective of her, it wouldn't have ended the way it did.

"But with Misty, it was the exact opposite," he continued. "We ended up breaking up because I was too possessive. I never got over her, man."

"Neither did I," Ash said to himself, finally acknowledging old feelings. He looked up at Tracey, who was busy wiping a tear away from his face.

"Hey, look. It's ok. Everything's forgiven, and I totally understand where you were coming from," Ash said, smiling. Tracey breathed a sigh of relief.

"You mean it, Ash?" Tracey asked. Ash nodded his head. 

"See ya around, Tracey," Ash said, and ended the communication. With a smile on his face, he retrieved his pokeballs and clipped them on his belt. Then he went back to the front desk. After a few minutes of wait, the nurse came back.

Ok…. So I estimated wrong…. Sorry about the delay between me posting up this chapter AND the fact it's not the last one. Between finals and other more pressing matters, I've been pretty busy. But finals are done so I'll have plenty of time for fics in about a week or so…. Anyhoo, you know the drill by now: send all comments to [Shagti2@aol.com][1] and all flames to [Shoveitupyour@ss.com][2]! G'night, Gracie!

   [1]: mailto:Shagti2@aol.com
   [2]: mailto:Shoveitupyour@ss.com



	7. Full Circle

Broken Dreams and New Beginnings: Full Circle

Dreams, some would say, are man's subconscious way of dealing and solving problems that they have in their real life. Freudian psychologists use this as the basis of their work, and they argue that dreams are chock full of symbolism about problems.

Others say dreams are just dreams, nothing more than your mind burping in the night. Or it would just be some old memory your going over, sometimes just a little over-exaggerated.

As it was the case with Misty Waterflower, she was too busy dreaming to give a damn what the cause was. She was too busy trying to wake up.

It was your standard nightmare, really. She was running down a long hallway, in complete darkness. The only thing that was visible was the light ahead of her. But the thing is, no matter how far or how fast, the light never seemed to be getting any closer. To make matters worse, she felt as if something was slowing her down, like a heavy weight on her shoulders, trying to make her stop.

After an eternity of this running, Misty stopped out of sheer exertion. She went to brush at her forehead, but then she realized something was there. With an experimental tug, it came off. "It" was the light that she was running too, nothing more than a dark screen with a light attached too it. 

Her surroundings suddenly changed into gray everywhere. The sheer darkness didn't scare her, but the gray did. It seemed to hold something menacing, something that she did feel fear towards.

As she started too move on, but two things had changed. There was no longer any light in any direction, so she just stumbled blindly. The second thing that changed was that the weight increased tenfold.

The weight was suffocating and crushing on her. She managed to turn her neck to see what exactly was holding her back. As soon as she saw, she wished immediately that she didn't.

"Stay here, you ugly hag. Stay here or I'll MAKE you stay," the monster with Rudy's face cheerfully said.

Misty screamed.

Misty's screams reverberated throughout the house, sufficient enough to wake the living dead. Or one of the two friends who was staying with her. 

Ash's eyes flew open instantly, and he leapt off the couch he was sleeping on. Brandishing the bat he kept by his side tightly in his hand, he ran towards the stairs. Of course, it was pitch black, and he was doing nothing more that stumbling blindly through the darkness.

His anxiety caused him to just keep on going. By the time he reached the banister, it did not register that he was actually going up stairs. He tripped and fell heavily on the stair and banged most of his upper body on the hard wooden steps.

Ignoring the pain as best as he could, he cursed underneath his breath and continued his arduous journey. After what seemed an eternity, he finally limped as fast as he could to Misty's room.

Not even checking too see if the door was locked, he kicked it full force. His kick, though, was in the doors center, not near the lock. All he managed too do was hurt his bare foot and make a loud bang. 

Misty, now was wide-awake, and scared out of her wits, thinking the loud bang was a gunshot. She went over to the little nightstand near her bed, fumbled with the switch, turned on the light and reached into the drawer. In her panic, she ripped the entire drawer out and finally found the small pistol she had purchased a few days ago.

Ash cursed and crouched down low to rub his foot. He whipped his head back up, remembering why the hell he was up here in the first place.

"Misty! Are you there?" Ash asked anxiously. As if too answer, two bullets went through the door, missing Ash's head by just a few inches. At first a little shocked, Ash made a fast roll out of the doorways path. 

"MISTY!! SAY SOMETHING!!" Ash cried out, gripping the bat tightly, as he tried to plan his next move and keep in control of his bowel movements.

Three more shots rang through the door. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" was the reply from inside. Ash instinctively winced at the noise.

"Where the hell is Brock, " he whispered underneath his breath. As if on cue, Brock came running up the stairs. 

From the other side of the hallway. 

"Ash!" Brock yelled. On the other side of the door, Misty was thinking the worst had happened. She assumed that Rudy was on the other side, and Ash had tried to stop him. Of course, Ash was hurt somehow, and Brock was trying to help him. In her panicked state of mind, she decided to make sure she got the bastard Rudy.

Ash motioned with his hands to go back as he screamed at Brock, "NO! DON'T GO IN FRONT OF THE DOOR!" By then it was too late. Brock was already in the door's line of sight.

Without thinking, Ash tackled Brock to the ground, as Misty fired her last bullet. The projectile tore it's way through the door and through the air Brock and Ash were a mere second ago. 

Misty fired the gun two more times before she realized she was out of bullets. 

"Shit!" she cursed. She opened up the cylinder and dropped out the empty casings of the bullets. As she dropped out of her bed to find the spare ammunition, Ash and Brock broke through her door, ready to get whoever was attacking them.

Misty looked up at them in surprise. "Guys! You're ok! Where's Rudy?"

"Isn't he in here?" Ash asked, before he saw the still smoking gun in Misty's hands. 

Brock stepped forward, incredulously. "You mean, you were the one shooting at us?"

Misty looked down at the gun in her trembling hands, and then looked at her two best friends. The two best friends she almost killed in panic.

"Oh crap," she whispered, the realization hitting her full force. She dropped the gun in disgust and fright and turned to them. 

"Are you guys…. Are you guys hurt?" she asked them, looking them over for holes or blood. They nodded simultaneously.

"Yeah we're ok," Brock said as Ash sat down, as the adrenaline ran it's course. Brock turned around to look at the shattered and bullet ridden door. 

With a smirk, he quipped, "But you're door on the other hand…."

"And that's all that happened?" Officer Junsa Packard asked once again to the three occupants of the house. They all nodded their heads in unison. Giving them all a hard stare, she pursed her lips and put away the pad she was writing in. 

After the call about gunshots was reported, she just so happened to be one of the few officers on duty. The young policewoman was also one of the newest rookies, so they automatically assigned it too her.

She scratched her blue haired head and flipped her hair over her shoulder, trying to think of anything else to ask them. She was given an important message to give to the occupant of the house, but in her mad dash to the place, she forgot it. As it was, she decided to drop it for now. 

"Fine. But, please be careful with that thing, ok?" she reprimanded them. "You might not be so lucky next time."

"You're telling me," Ash said under his breath. Brock stepped on his foot, making the pokemon master yelp in pain and glare at his friend. Misty rolled her eyes at the exchange and offered to walk Junsa to the door. 

As 

"Thank you very much. Have a pleasant morning," Misty said pleasantly, as she closed the door.

"You too, ma'am," she replied and made her way to her waiting motorcycle. Misty closed the door and locked it tight. Soon, the roar of the motorcycle started up and faded away as the policewoman made her way back to Police HQ. Or so Misty thought until she heard the doorbell ring.

Misty frowned, and took a look at her watch. It was barely 6:30 in the morning. Thinking it was the officer again, she opened the door without checking through the peephole. Swinging the door open to the length of the security chain, she immediately regretted leaving the door closed and going back to bed.

"Rudy?" she gasped in surprise. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Her husband stood right outside the door, looking the worse for wear. His brown hair was a mess, and his face sported more than a few days worth of stubble. His clothes were dirty and torn in some places. All in all, he looked like something the cat dragged in. 

His eyes lit up as he saw his wife. "Misty!" he gleefully exclaimed. "Oh, thank God you're awake!"

Misty backed up warily, the old fear already filling her. "No." she said quietly.

Rudy's face mirrored his surprise. "No? No, what?"

"I know what you were about to ask me. You were about to ask me to let you in," Misty hissed angrily. She steeled herself with resolve and as much anger as she could muster at the man who had ruined her life for so many years.

"Girl, have you gone mad? This IS my home!" Rudy shot back, waging an accusing finger at her. "To top it off, you had me locked up in jail for so many days, you should be BEGGING for forgiveness instead of coming with this bullshit about not letting me in!"

"Bullshit?" Misty asked him incredulously. Rudy folded his arms, and looked at her in a condescending manner.

"Bullshit," he said in agreement. 

Misty laughed at that. 

"You think **this** is bullshit? I'll tell **YOU** what's **BULLSHIT**!!" she screamed at him. "**BULLSHIT** is the crap I had to put up with since the beginning of your marriage! **BULLSHIT** is the fact I let you touch me, much less touch me. **BULLSHIT** is the fact that I believed the lines you told me! **BULLSHIT** is the fact that I did everything you told me without question! And **BULLSHIT**, **YOU ASSHOLE**, is the fact that you can come back here and think you can order me around!! **NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE AND NEVER COME BACK!"**

Shocked beyond belief, Rudy was speechless. He started to stutter some response, but by then, Misty slammed the door as hard as she could in his face. The door came rushing towards him with such force, that he actually fell down on his rear. 

Misty turned around with a huff, and wiped her hands as if she was cleaning them of dust. By then Rudy had recovered enough and had gotten back on his feet. With his body filled with self-righteous fury, he began to bang on the door like a madman.

"OPEN THIS DOOR, RIGHT NOW! OPEN IT UP RIGHT NOW!" he screamed. By that time, it had caught Ash and Brock's attention.

"Who the hell is that?" Brock asked, as Ash stood in front of Misty protectively. 

"Rudy," she whispered disdainfully. 

"But how the hell did he get out of lockup? You didn't pay his bail did for him?" Ash asked, eyeing the door with greater concern as the knocks and screams began tot get louder. Shooting Ash a poisonous look, she shook her head no.

"He probably used one of the credit cards or something. We had a bit of a nest-egg saved up." Ash nodded his head as he turned to Brock. 

"Hey, call the cops. We'll get him back in jail in no time. If not for domestic, at least for disturbing the peace and trespassing," Ash muttered. As Brock turned to go, Misty smacked her head in disbelief.

"No, no! That won't work. The house is under co-ownership between us! It's his property as much as mine!" she wailed. Suddenly, before anyone could say anything more, the banging stopped as well as the screams. A muffled, but still triumphant cry was heard. Then, the sound of a key entering the lock was heard, and the click of it turning the tumblers accompanied it. Soon enough, the door was open. Too stunned to do anything, the three friends stood in silence, still as stone. 

With a little bit of fiddling around, Rudy took of the security lock and stepped in the threshold of the door. Stunned expressions were his only greeting. With a victorious smirk, he held up the single key in his hand.

"Always good to keep a spare where you could find it, eh, Misty?" he said, smiling. Then his smile evaporated form his face as the old scowl took its place. He raised his arm, his index finger pointing at Ash and then Brock.

"Get the hell out of MY house. I have some… words…. To be had with my wife," he hissed, his voice low and dangerous. Getting over the initial shock, Ash and Brock took a step towards him, and stood side to side, while folding their arms, both of them possessing mean expressions. 

"Make us, you bastard," Ash whispered. Rudy and Ash's eyes met, both glaring daggers at each other. It was the moment of truth, the time to see who would win this battle over Misty. 

Rudy stepped back to gain a little distance from the duo and then stood his ground. Reaching behind his back, he produced a pokeball.

"Well, Mr. Pokemon Master, I propose this. We battle, one on one, to see if I get to stay in my house and be with my wife. If I win, you get the hell out of here in ten minutes, along with your friend and we never see or hear from your ass again."

"And if I win?' Ash asked, the prospect of battle already making his adrenaline pump. Rudy shrugged nonchalantly. 

"Whatever the hell Misty wants," he replied, looking at his wife. She in turn looked away. 

Brock turned to his friend. "Ash, are you sure about this? I mean we could just…"

"Just what?" Ash asked a little impatiently. "We can't call the cops on him, and we can't just beat the living crap out of him. "

Brock raised his eyebrow at his friend. "Why the hell not?"

"He could call the cops and get us for assault."

Brock smacked his forehead, almost disbelieving he didn't see that. "Of course!" With that taken care of, Ash turned his attention back to his enemy.

"It's a deal then. But, to sweeten the pot, let's also throw in your marriage and her house. I lose, you keep your marriage and get the home along with whatever else your heart desires," Ash finished. By that time, Misty had to speak up.

"Ash! What the hell are you doing?" she yelled at him angrily. "You can't just make such snap and final decisions about my life without at least consulting me!" Ash turned around and looked her deep in her eye. 

"I'm sorry, Misty, but you are my friend. If this is the only way to get rid of this scumbag, then so be it. Don't worry, I will not fail you," he said calmly and coolly, exuding nothing but confidence. Something inside the both of them was felt, some connection that was always there was finally touched upon. That maybe, they were meant for each other, as cheesy as it sounds. Ash began to lean forward and kiss her, and Misty closed her eyes in readiness….

"Hey!" Rudy called, breaking the moment. "That's not enough. Throw in three of your highest level pokemon too!" Ash closed his eyes in pain for just a second, his confidence faltering. But only for a second. He turned back around. 

"Fine," he said, not even hesitating. "Name the time and place and let's get this over with," he growled.

The abandoned warehouse a few blocks out of the little suburbia Misty and Rudy lived was the perfect place. Formerly a meat packing plant, it had closed down due to the shortage of the fish that had been the staple of the Cerulean economy. Stripped bare, the only thing that had remained was the faint stench of fish.

After jury-rigging a few lights to illuminate the place, both combatants took their places at the opposite ends of the crudely drawn out battleground. Both stood alone, Brock and misty standing about a hundred feet away, the anxious and only spectators of the spectacular battle about to take place.

Ash stood, his hands by his sides, his eyes closed. Muttering a silent and hurried prayer, he opened them back up. His teeth were gritted and his eyes narrowed in a determined stare. 

Rudy had with him his trusty boom box, an arrogant smirk planted on his face. He planned to end this quick and easy, remembering that the only way that Ash had won the other time was only because of his Squirtle had learned hydro pump at the last moment. 

He set down the boom box, and popped in a tape. Then he turned back to Ash.

"Are you ready to lose again, boy?" he called out disdainfully. Ash ignored his remark and reached behind him, ready to call out a pokemon. Brock stepped forward and took out a coin. Silently he flipped it in the air.

"Heads," Ash called. The coin fell on the ground. Brock looked down and swore. 

"Tails," he muttered. Then, he retrieved his coin and went back to where Misty sat. With that, Rudy smiled widely, and pressed play. Immediately, the high paced dance music came on, the floors starting to rumble along with the powerful bass.

"God, this gay-ass music again?" Ash muttered under his breath. He reached for a pokeball.As he started to go through the familiar motions of selecting his pokemon, things began to start to fall into place for Ash. It had been so long since he battled, much less for such high stakes. 

But then, the weirdest sense of dejavous hit him. All of a sudden, he was back on Travoita Island, and barely 11. Here he stood, prepared to do battle against this trainer, the stakes a vital badge. And of course the implied gamble of Misty's continuing role in his life. 

Now, it was more than just her friendship. It was her life, both literally and figuratively. 

It was almost suffocating in its importance, but the challenge awoke something deep within him, something that had been pushed down since that awful accident in his last battle.

The adrenaline began to pump in him as he grabbed the bill of his league cap and turned it around to see his foe better. He leaned forward, Pokeball already selected, and then he assumed a pitcher stance. He wound up, and pitched it forward as he cried,

"Charizard! I choose YOU!" 

The red and metallic sphere flew into the air in a descending arch, and hit the cement ground, splitting open in an explosion of pinkish-white. The large fire lizard erupted in a flash of bright red and an earth-shattering roar that drowned out the sound of the music, much to Ash's relief. 

The pokemon looked around in disdain at it's opponent, sizing it up with its orange red eyes, fierce daggers that was starting to unnerve Rudy. Trying not to show any fear, Rudy picked one of his pokemon, not even bothering to do the dance move that usually accompanied the action.

"Go, Poliwhirl!" Rudy shouted as the pokeball went towards the ring. In midair, it opened, and all that was seen was a blue blur going towards the fiery lizard. 

"Flying tackle!" Rudy ordered, even though the pokemon was in the motions of it. Automatically, Charizard evaded easily. Ash took out his Pokedex and aimed it at the water type when it had landed. 

The tiny but powerful sensor located at the middle of the top part of the red device made a quick reading of the pokemon. The Poliwhirl, like most of it's kind was like a giant blue frog with no mouth, but expressive eyes set on the top of its head. It also possessed deceptively strong arms and legs, ready to do it's fair share of butt kicking the old fashioned way. What took up the center of its body was a whirl going in a counter clockwise direction. That was where it focused it's powerful water and ice attacks. Overall, it was a pretty good choice for fighting most pokemon. 

Most didn't describe Ash's Charizard however. 

"Poliwhirl, Level 76," the polite, computerized voice said. Ash smirked. This was going to be an easy battle, he thought. His Charizard was at much higher levels at 94. 

"Charizard! Use flamethrower!" Ash ordered. Charizard nodded its head and turned its attention back to the water type. With a mighty roar, he belched out a stream of concentrated fire out of its mouth, almost too fast for the human eye to perceive. Definitely too fast for the Poliwhirl that couldn't get out of it's way.

With a flick of his hair, Rudy closed his eyes, and shot back, "Poliwhirl! Counter with your Hydro Pump!"

From the center of its spiral, a great stream of pressurized water came forth, focused by the Poliwhirl's hands. The two attacks met in the middle of the ring. As they did, steam and a horrible hissing sound blinded both trainers and the two spectators from seeing anything on the ring, except for Charizard's flame on his tail.

Not even worried, Ash folded his arms. "Good. Now use ember to clear away this crap!"

The fire from the tail began to seem to spin around. As it did, it began to get larger and more voluminous. Soon enough, a whirlwind was created and the steam began to clear.

"Now's your chance, Poliwhirl! Use Ice-Beam!" Rudy cried out, intent on taking advantage of the situation.The Poliwhirl nodded its head. It cupped its hands near the center-spiral and concentrated for only a second, but then energy began to collect in it's hands. Then with one final grunt, it thrust its hands, palms forward, towards the still spinning Charizard.

A beam of shimmering energy shot forward at horrendous speed towards the now spinning column of flame that which Charizard was in the middle. 

It hit dead on. 

It didn't make any difference. 

The flame died a little, but burst back, stronger than ever. Ash chuckled softly. 

"Charizard! You can stop now!" he called. Immediately, The flame died down, and Charizard stood at attention, it's large leathery wings outstretched.

"Seismic Toss," Ash said. Rudy, by now was panicking. Then he remembered his music. Turning the volume up to the max, he screamed out to Poliwhirl, "Feel the music! Let the music move you!"

Immediately, the Poliwhirl began to sway side to side in tune to the music. Grimacing, Ahs had the impulse to go and put on some earmuffs.

"Charizard!" Ash cried. "Forget seismic toss! Destroy the boom box!" Grunting as if to say "With pleasure" A small stream of fire burst from his mouth and landed on the boom box. Screaming in terror, Rudy jumped away in time in order to avoid getting hit by any flaming shrapnel. 

"NOW!" Ash finished. The fire-type flew into the air and swooped down and caught the Poliwhirl firmly in its talons. Then it took back up to the air, Poliwhirl firmly in tow, and crashed through the ceiling. It flew up a couple thousand feet into the air, spun around at speeds approaching the sound barrier, then came back down in a dead dive, his nose pointed right towards the ground. 

Both Pokemon came down so fast, it was just a blue and red spiraling blur. Then both of them came down to the ground, creating a large crater in the middle of the ring. Smoke and rock flew everywhere, once again preventing anyone from seeing the ring. 

The smoke cleared in a few seconds to see Charizard standing victorious over the fallen and the obviously knocked out Poliwhirl.

Some say history repeats itself. Despite different pokemon, setting and time, and not to forget, higher stakes, the outcome was the same.

Ash had won.

Ash looked towards the shocked figure of Rudy, his expression going from joy over his victory, to a look of barely contained anger.

"Get your things and get the hell out of my friend's life," he said simply before he called back Charizard and walked over to Brock and Misty. 

Well, now it's almost done, I swear! Next chapter is definitely **the** last chapter! I promise! And I'm sorry about how late it is and everything, but it wasn't coming out to 

my liking…. And I wouldn't give you guys a crappy story (at least in my opinion)! Anyhoo, send comments and suggestions [Shagti2@aol.com][1]! Happy New Year everyone! 

G'night Gracie!

   [1]: mailto:Shagti2@aol.com



End file.
